1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular telephone handset and, more particularly, to a cellular telephone handset with increased reception sensitivity and reduced transmit power levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephone handsets are well-known devices which are used to provide mobile communication. More recent cellular telephone handsets also include a GPS system, which can determine a 3D location of the handset. A GPS system determines its location by measuring the distance to a number of satellites based on signals received from the satellites.
Cellular telephone systems are well known for having weak spots where the received signal strength is very low and calls are frequently dropped. In addition, in a heavily urban environment, where many buildings can lie between the handset and the base station, the handset can receive a strong cell signal in one direction and a weak cell signal in another direction.
As a result, it is a common sight to see an end user on a cell phone call tilting and twirling their head to try and find the direction of the strongest signal strength of the cell phone call. This weak and inconsistent signal strength is a tremendous inconvenience to the end user. Thus, there is a need for a cellular telephone handset with increased reception sensitivity when operating in a poor signal strength environment.